Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a unique door preventing, disposable, sorbent pad-liner for an animal litter unit, and more particularly to an improved combination of mesh screening and sorbent padding with a plastic liner to be utilized in combination with the described custom box or independent holders.